Groupie Fever
by Miledman2
Summary: During the Tower Of Heaven event, The Trinity Raven Vidaldus Taka was thinking of making both Lucy and Juvia his slaves, though he was thinking just taking one, he changes his mind. by agarfinkel, Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Warning, Contains lemon, adult language, content, etc.. You Have been Warned!


**~Hey y'all, I am back again, and I have returned with the next request of Fairy Tail by agarfinkel.**

**~This story is based during one of the battles with the Trinity Raven during the Tower of Heaven, with Lucy x Juvia x Vidaldus Taka.**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**~Some information here is inspired by a story by the Witchkinh00.**

**~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, adult language, content, threesome, Controlled, etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

As the gang split up to find their friends Natsu, Happy, Erza and Sho, they were on extremely high alert for these supposed knights that Jellal was talking about, they could not afford to take any chance, so Lucy and Juvia were formed into a team and went their separate ways. After searching for a while and going back and fourth with heated arguments (mostly instigated by Juiva) about Gray Fullbuster's affections for one of them.

But then, They heard a horrendous guitar sound being played in the distance, then appeared half naked man with long dark hair, waving around like a lunatic and screaming like crazy.

He then introduces himself as "Yo Babes, I am Vidaldus Taka of the Trinity Raven, you dig my destruction solo!?"

Lucy freaking out is all like "CHECK OUT THE HAIR!" Juvia then said "I guess you are one of the three knights that Jellal mentioned before."

Vidaldus grinned maniacally and replied "Indeed i am, and I am more than happy to be your "opponents"."He then shouted "Rock You!"

Combat is soon ensued as Vidaldus starts out with his hair attack, Lucy manages to dodge but Juvia managed to phase through them with her water body.

Vidaldus impressed said "That is one crazy body you got there!" Juvia replied "None of your attacks will hurt my body of water."

Lucy shouted to Juvia with confidence "You go Juvia, show him whose boss!" Juvia then counters with "Now it is my turn, Water Lock!"

Water then envelops Vidaldus, at first it seemed like victory was won but then the water was soaked up by Vidaldus' hair, to Juvia's and Lucy's shock he then said "A good wash is important every now and then, but don't shampoo every morning, it will cause damage."

Vildaldus then started to decide which of the two female wizards he will pick for his next act, he then decided to take Juvia, as he starts to change the tune of his music and then weird magical tones started to envelope Juvia.

She started to panic as Lucy was wondering what was going on and Juvia shouted "No, Leave Me Alone!" and after a final scream, it fell silent for a moment as the smoke cleared.

And Juvia has appeared as a new woman, as Vildaldus' slave, as she shouted "Hell, Hell, Hellllll! I'm gonna show you the best of the worst of hell! you big titted sow!"

Juvia not only been mentally corrupted, but physically as well as her hair became long an flawy, her skin was pure white much like Vidaldus (minus the black tattoo marks), she was wearing low ride, skin tight black leather pants with matching heels. She also wore a purple string shirt that didn't cover much and was like corset which exposed a middle section of her front and didn't cover her belly which has a tattoo and with a necklace.

Lucy was utterly horrified by this turn of events as she said "Juvia, what has happened to you?" but it was of no use, Juvia then started her assault on Lucy with all forms of attacks.

She hits her with a current of water, pulling of her hair, a water wipe giving her a spanking, and even tearing away at Lucy's clothing, this went on for a while, though Vildalus was enjoying the show, there was something else that was wailing up inside him that would make him want something else.

After a while of the one sided torture, Lucy was trying to reason with Juvia, talking about how she wanted to join Fairy Tail, and it seemed to work, as Juvia's will was trying to fight back.

Vidaldus saw this and starting to play the music of the Succubus again, and this caused Juvia to lose control and return to her groupie state, Vidaldus then shouted "Why don't you make our friend here go to sleep for a while!"

Juvia then replied "With pleasure!" and then she hit Lucy with one more water attack and Lucy was knocked out cold, Vidaldus started to laugh and rock like crazy as he shouted "Well done my groupie, as a reward, I think I will keep you!"

He then set his guitar setting to a higher setting and started to play a much more intense version of the Rock of Succubus, this resonated with Juvia rather well as this made her feel more not like herself.

Juvia now acts all sultry as she started to moan in joy and bliss "Yes, oh master Vidaldus! I am yours to play with!" Vidaldus then grinned maniacally as he now figured out what he wanted.

Vidaldus then said "Yes my succubus! I am your master and we are going to be having fun in the pleasures of Hell!" with that Juvia, now loss of all her original persona and replaced with the desire to serve only Vidaldus moved towards him and embraced him and replied "YES, we will be having lots of fun tonight!"

They now prepared for what is to come as they prepared for some hardcore sex!

(Lemon Scene)

With that the two embraced one another and then violently crashed their lips onto one another in an intense french kissing, as their tongues crazily danced around each other, Juvia's eyes rolled back with the sense of ecstasy overwhelming her.

As they continued to make out, Vidaldus' hand started to move down towards her well shaped rear end, perfectly fit underneath her skin tight leather black pants.

Juvia was gasping while kissing as Vidaldus' hand was pinching and rubbing against the rear with just the right amount of meat, her body was fidgetting and heating up at the same time.

They then removed each other's mouths from one another and then breathed heavily from the lack of breath they had, Vidaldus then said with a wicked grin "So Slave, do you like your master's tender lovin?" Juvia replied in utter bliss "YES MASTER! I am enjoying it so much! I wish to make you feel better too!"

While Vidaldus was groping her, she was doing some groping as well, with her hand running down his front and then started to rub against his pants where there was a rather large bulge.

Vidaldus was startin to grunt as her hand getting a hand full of his sausage and causing it to get even stiffer, though he still continued to grope her behind, he then used his other hand to grope her large round boobs through her top which is a mix of a corset and a lace shirt.

This caused Juvia to moan even more, while she was fidgety in the beginning, she then started to shiver as the intense feeling of arousal started to overtake her, she could not take much more of it.

Eventually, she started to wet herself from the groping that Vidaldus was administering to her, while that was happening, she was moaning while shivering, which made her tremble in her voice as well.

She could no longer sustain the strength in her legs and then started to stumble onto the ground on her knees, her pants now soaked with her love juices.

Juvia then calmed down a bit and then looked up at her crazed master as he looked down with a grin on his face and said "Looks like you were having by yourself, guess I will have to give you the chance to get me off too!"

Juiva looked down to see Vidaldus take his long and hard member just inches away from her face, Juvia became all sultry again as she replied "Yes Master! I can't wait any more, let me please you!"

Vidaldus let her do just that as she then put her hands on his member and started to stroke it, she then wasted no time and then started to use her mouth on his member.

First she started with licking his head, then the underside of his member and then after being lubed up, she started to suck his member, taking him all the way in her mouth and partially in her throat.

Juvia was choking from the intense size of his member, this cased her eyes to roll back into her skull and involuntarily tear up, however, she could not resist the feeling of him in her.

She then managed to get over gag reflex and started to bobble her head back and fourth getting all the taste his member has and stretching her orifice wide, trying to get him off.

Vidaldus grinned even more at his slave's progress as he put a hand on her head as he helped her steady her sucking motion, as he did that, Juvia's hands then moved to other places.

One hand went straight for his testicles, fondling them nicely and getting them relaxed, while the other hand went straight down towards her womanhood and started to rub herself off.

Though she had her fingers dig deep into her folds as her leather pants was stretched to their limit and getting even more wet by the second.

Vidaldus was grunting even more, she was indeed an expert with her mouth and wanted more of this feeling, same can be said for Juvia as her mind just flooded with the thoughts of pleasing her master.

Juvia however had a better idea, she then moved her hands back from their place and then gripped her shirt, she pulled the top part way, partially ripping it and revealed her magnificent breasts.

Juvia all lustful asked her master "Do you like what you see?" Vidaldus replied with equal lust "Hell yeah slave, I wish for you to use them!" Juvia happy to hear that replied "Yes Master!"

Juvia then started to grab her large and bouncy boobs and sandwiched them in between her master's glorious meat rod, she could feel intense head radiating from in her valley of squish goodness.

She then started to rub them up and down on his long pole, and to her pleasant surprise, it was big enough to even pop out of her boobs and she licked her mouth and returned it to his tip.

Vidaldus was moaning and groaning even more than before, this has to be something more heavenly than hell, at the moment he could not tell the difference any more.

Though both of them wanted this feeling to last forever, they could not last much longer, as both of them were about to climax from the feeling, as Juvia's womanhood was resonating with how her mind was reacting with the blow job and boob job she was giving.

Vidaldus then managed to say "That's it slave, keep going, more and more until I blow and you will have your reward!" Hearing that, Juvia worked even harder than before sucking and rubbing her boobs against his member till it felt like they were on fire.

After a few more rubbing actions, both of them managed to cum at the same time, with Juvia squirting her love juices in her pants, while Vidaldus spurted his essence deep into her mouth.

His essence had caught Juvia off guard as some of them spilt over onto her boobs, but she regained control of herself and started to drink his essence down, one gulp at a time.

This lasted a minute as Vidaldus was shaking himself from how hot it was at this very moment, but then after that, they both came down from their high, Juvia disappointingly removed her self from his member in a pop and heavy breathing sensation.

Juvia then regained herself and lifted her tits up and started to clean up the left overs and said "Thank you Master, that was delicious reward!" Vidaldus then said "Yeah, but the fun will not stop there, I will please you in other places as well!"

Juvia was over zealous with bliss by his sentence, but then they heard moaning from where Lucy was, Vidaldus then had an idea, he then said "Say slave, why don't you get yourself comfortable now, and let me make room for one more in our party!"

Juvia grinned evilish like and replied "Yes master, make that blonde bimbo more rock material!" as he then went over to Lucy, Juvia started to strip.

Lucy then started to open her eyes, she was finally regaining consciousness after a concussive blow the head, she was trying to read her surroundings and try to make sense of what just happened.

Lucy was recalling that she and Juvia were fighting Vidaldus Taka and that Juvia was taken over by one of his magical spells, She was then coming to the conclusion that this might have been all a dream.

But to her horror, that would not be the case as she then heard "Hey there babe, you wakin up?" Lucy could not move properly yet as she then glared with anger at him.

She replied "You, what have you done with Juvia!?" Vidaldus then pointed towards her, as Lucy looked to see Juvia all naked and horny now, touching her self and saying "Hey Blonde, you ready to rock?"

Lucy despaired as she said "Juvia." Vidaldus then said "Ahhh, do not worry, I will spare you of your solitude by having you join her." Lucy become worried as to what he could mean.

Vidaldus then prepared his guitar and then played Rock of Succubus, the noise was invading her, like Juvia she was being transformed into his groupie slave as well.

after a moment, Lucy now appeared, pure white skin like Juvia, wearing a spiky collar on both her arm and on her neck, she wore a crimson red strapless top that exposed much of her magnificently large bosom. This only further compliments this by the tattoo above her breasts. Like Juvia she wore black leather pants. And finally her hair became violently frisky.

Lucy then grinned and shouted "Hey Master, Slutty Lucy is at your service!" Vidaldus then grinned so much that it could only rival the grinch's, and then said "Good, Good! Now Slave, you are going to please me like your friend did!"

Lucy felt euphoria flood through her at the sound of those words and said "Of course master, I am your cum dump sow!" Both Vidaldus and Juvia both grinned in delight.

Vidaldus then said "Good, now lay down and we will begin!", Lucy did just that as she laid down on her back on the ground sensually and awaited her master's tender care.

Which he did, he then towered over her and grinned and then said "Be ready slave, while I give you service, I expect you to do the same!" Lucy's heart and loins ached at the sight of his large member hovering over her face.

She then begged "Yes, Master, give it to me!" And he did just that, he lowered down and then rested his throbbing manhood on her face, Lucy started to work his member with just her mouth as her hands then started to wrap around his thighs.

She was using her tongue to lick around the length of his meaty pole, she trembled at the taste of both his and Juvia's essence and love juices mixed together with it.

Vidaldus grunted and approved, she was just as good as Juvia, he then moved down with his hands and head and got between her crotch, he then started to forcefully unzip her pants pull them down long enough to expose her crotch.

Vidaldus gave off a sinister grin to see she was completely shaven, he then said "Man you really are girly huh? where you hoping for a man inside you?"

The old Lucy would have replied with embarrassment and honesty, but Succubus Lucy was different as she replied "Yes, I did, and that man is only you!"

Vidaldus then said "Fair enough, now here is your reward!" he then stuffed his face into her crotch and started to eat out her womanhood, Lucy was stimulated to such a degree that she spasmed and shivered.

Lucy could not take it any more, Lucy then guided Vidaldus' member with her mouth and let it plunge deep into her gullet, her eyes rolled back and teared up with the extreme feeling of the fellatio she was giving, also adding that his testicles were now planted onto her face, right by her nose as she got nice smell of him.

Vidaldus was grunting as well, but after a moment both of them were calmed down, and continued to please each other in a intense 69 position, with Vidaldus on top and Lucy on the bottom.

Vidaldus' tongue was so crazy wild that her entire womanhood was sopping wet from saliva and her woman juices that she was leaking out, and with his massive member inside her mouth, she was starting to get slimy herself as her spit was getting all over his member and her face.

But this did not matter, she wanted this and wanted to please his master as well, she would do anything that would make him happy, even if it is immortal.

They continued to please each other for quite a while now, they wanted this to last forever, however, both of them were around their limits.

They new this as Lucy could feel his member pulsing and thrusting hard while Vidaldus was feeling her womanhood trembling and tightening around his tongue.

They went at this harder and faster for as long as possible and then after a few more moments, they both came at the same time, Vidaldus getting a face full of her climax, while Lucy was getting a stomach full of his essence.

They let loose on each other for a minute or so, with Vidaldus getting his fair share of her sweet nectar as Lucy was drinking down load after load of his essence.

After they have come down from their climax, they then started to remove themselves from each other, with his member sliding out of her mouth in a popping noise and breathing heavily as Vidaldus growled in carnal victory.

As Lucy laid there basking in the pleasured of her actions, Vidaldus then got up and looked down to see his accomplishments, he grinned and said "Hey Slave #1!"

Juvia then responded immediately and rushed over to his side and said "Yes master?" Vidaldus then said "While Slave #2 sleeps off her work, why don't we get down and dirty with the main course?"

Juvia's mind and body blissfully trembles with delight and said "Yeah Master, lay claim to this slut's forbidden fruit!" Vidaldus smiled and then commanded "Okay, lay down and spread your legs!"

Juvia did just that, as she laid on her back and spread her legs open, She then said "Come and claim me!" Vidaldus then got into position, in between her legs, he then lowered himself down.

Juvia's arms and legs then hooked around her master tightly as Vidaldus then prepared his member, rubbing against her womanhood and then thrusting inside her with little mercy.

As his member managed to get all the way inside her, she screamed at the top of her lungs as she gripped her master tightly in a missionary position, her tongue hanging out as the intense feeling caused her to drool a lot.

Though Vidaldus was grunting too as to how tight she was, they took a moment to get adjusted to one another while holding each other, Juvia never would have imagined that there would be anyone other than Gray for her, but here they are.

After a moment of respite, They looked at each other with passion and Juvia begged her master to fuck her, and so he did, started to thrust in and out of her at considerable speeds.

Juvia was panting between each thrust as the impact from his pelvis was sending ripples of her flesh across her body, Vidaldus was really digging into her.

As the thrusting only increased in pace and strength, Juvia's moans only escalated as well, she then looked to her master again and then begged "Kiss me master, make me yours forever, I will be your bitch for all time!"

Vidaldus just loved hearing that, a woman knowing her place, underneath him, and so he crashed his lips against hers again, in another intense french kissing, Juvia was completely losing herself in the kiss.

As their tongues played with each other once more, They could feel their climaxes building up, as their gentalia continued to caress each other, the pressure builds.

They then released each other's lips where Vidaldus said "Hey bitch, I am about to cum, you better take it all!" Juvia smiled with tears in her eyes saying "Yes, do it! brand me with your essence!"

And after a few more thrusts, they both climaxed, Juvia's womanhood tightened around his member and squirted her love juices around him, where as Vidaldus pumped her womanhood with his burning essence.

This lasted for a full minute, were Juvia's womanhood is being filled up to the brim, as they held each other tightly, and after that, they were finally calmed down.

Their bodies relaxed as they were now breathing heavily, Vidaldus then lifted himself off of her and slipped his member out of her ravished womanhood, as her vagina now leaking his essence onto the cold floor.

Vidaldus took pride in his work, and then looked over to Lucy, but as he did, he found her right in front of him, completely naked and wrapped herself onto him.

Lucy then said "Hey Master, after seeing you do it with that slut, I can't contain myself any more, I want you to take me as well!" Vidaldus smiled and chuckled as he replied "You really are hopeless aren't you? Fine, I will take you then."

Vidaldus then knelt down for a moment and hooked his arms under her nice full thighs and lifted her up in a standing position, where his member then was positioned just under the entrance of her dripping womanhood.

Lucy then begged "Take me, take me NOW!" Vidaldus did just that as he then dropped her onto his member with great force, Lucy's head then arched back as she shouted out loud, with her weight being supported by his manly dick.

Her arms and legs were wrapped around his body tightly where Vidaldus then moved his hands from her thighs to her nice, round and meaty ass cheeks.

he then started to lift her up and then drop her down, beginning a new series of thrusts to get her to fall madly for him, and it was working, Lucy's face became contorted with joy as she bounced up and down.

Lucy then looked to his master and then shouted "I love you master, I want to be your bitch forever as well!" Vidaldus smiled and said "That is a good little bitch, and you will be as well."

Lucy leaned forward and then crashed her lips against his, with her boobs squished against his chest as well, their french kissing was fierce as their tongues dance with each other.

Their thrusting became even more intense as their inevitable release is being built up, they released each other from their kissing as they were grunting and panting even more fervently from their work.

Vidaldus then said "I'm about to cum, get ready to be filled up!" Lucy losing her mind in pure bliss replied "Yes, fill me up, I will keep your essence in me!"

And after a few more thrusts, their climaxes finally happened, as both of them were holding onto each other tightly and froze in place as their essence and love juices begin to spray.

Lucy's love juices sprayed around his member and onto the floor while Vidaldus' essence filled up her womb to the brim, this lasted for a minute until their climaxes finally died down.

It felt like they had no strength left as their climaxes ended, Lucy leaned onto Vidaldus, embracing him passionately as he then fell to his knees and laid them down.

Vidaldus then stood up to see his two slaves still ravished by his power, he then got a brilliant idea, he then turned to Juvia and said "Hey Slave #1, get on top of Slave #2!"

Juvia is reinvigorated at being commanded, she did just that as Lucy looked to see Juvia on top of her as Juvia said "Hey Slut, how are you?" Lucy smiled and said "Great Bitch, what do you think Master will do?"

Her answer would seen be answered as Vidaldus then got behind them and said "Alright slaves, prepare for one final round as I claim your last holes."

The ladies were over excited with what that means, that their rear entrances are going to be taken by Vidaldus, the ultimate euphoria, they then started shaking their rears to him while laying on top of one another and begged him to take them.

Vidaldus is now panting and grinning like a animal in heat as he then started with Juvia, he spread her cheeks wide up and then placed his member against her rear entrance, and then with one swift movement, he plunged himself deep into her rectum.

Juvia screamed in utter pain and bliss, but mostly bliss, he let her experience this for a moment and then he pulled out and then moved his member towards Lucy's rear and then proceeded to do the same thing and plunge himself deep into her rectum.

This made Lucy scream in bliss and pain as well, Both ladies were holding each other tightly as their master claimed their butts, Vidaldus then said "Why don't you slaves enjoy each other's intimacy while I enjoy your asses." as then then alternated between both of their rears

The Ladies then agreed you unison, they then turned to each other and grinned, the next thing that happened is that they closed the distance and kissed each other.

Their tongues were mashed against one another as their massive breasts squished against each other, they were moaning in pure joy with how intense their connection was, they could get use to a little girl on girl action from time to time.

As the girls were making love to one another, Vidaldus continued to enjoy himself with their buttholes, he even started to pinch, massage and spank their butts between each impact, and the impacts caused ripples to occur.

This could go on for however long they wanted but that would not be the case as their damned need for climax was approaching for all three of them, Vidaldus then shouted "Get ready Slaves, for your butts are about to be filled with my cream!"

The women then separated their lips and replied "Yes master, fill our asses with your hot white cream!" Vidaldus just cannot get enough of how eager they are to serve him and be pleased by him.

But there was no time to continue thinking about that, they they worked harder and faster as they are now at the very end, after a few more thrusts, Vidaldus then started to cream into their buttholes with extreme force.

The ladies were then screaming as they were drowning in bliss, they ended up climaxing as well, as they felt their butts being filled with their master's essence, Vidaldus alternated between each hole to give them each spurt.

This lasted for a full minute as they then finally came down from their orgasmic high, Vidaldus laying on top of his slaves as they were practically passed out from pure joy. It was official they now belonged to him forever and ever.

(Lemon Scene End)

As the battle inside the Tower continued, Vidaldus thought that there was no need to be remain here, as he got what he needed, he then took his two slaves, got on a boat and then just left, his new life with his slaves has now begun, and Lucy and Juvia have devoted their minds, bodies and souls to experience the joys of hell for life!

* * *

**~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story. Thanks again to ****agarfinkel**** for the request.**

**~ The next request will be by **_Dragonfruit77 _**With a Dragon Ball Z story with Gohan x Videl x Krillin x Yamcha.**

**~ I will do these requests on my own time, again, I have things to do in my own life as well.**

**~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


End file.
